


In Which Clint is Good at Bribery

by DonRicci



Series: Avengers High School AU [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Loki-“<br/>“No.”<br/>“Please?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Pretty plea-“<br/>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Clint is Good at Bribery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonRicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/gifts).



> Just a little drabble I wrote in this 'verse.

”Loki-“

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty plea-“

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeease!?” Clint rolled onto his back and pulled the book off Loki’s lap, careful to keep his place in it, it was either that or suffer Loki’s wrath.

“… No.” Loki tried to snatch the book back but Clint was too fast for him, slipping the corner of a blanket to hold Loki’s place and setting it down on the bed, catching Loki’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Loki just blinked at him.

Clint decided to switch to a different tactic, “You know you want to. Don’t pretend you don’t love it just as much as I do.”

“I’d have to change.” Loki tilted his head to the side.

“We can go out for ice cream afterward. That place that has blueberry cheesecake.” Clint pulled Loki down until Loki sprawled awkwardly on top of him, making an indignant choking sound as his face was accidentally shoved in Clint’s armpit.

“And the bookstore?” Loki’s voice was muffled by Clint’s shirt but Clint knew he’d won.

“And the bookstore. I’m driving. And buying the ice cream.” Clint’s fingers tugged at Loki’s hair gently and Loki mumbled something into Clint’s arm before rolling off his boyfriend and sitting back up.

“What was that?” Clint pushed himself out of the bed and went over to Loki’s dresser, rummaging through his t-shirts. Loki himself was still in pajamas, had picked his book up as soon as he’d woken up and hadn’t bothered to change, even when Clint barged into his room at a ridiculously early hour of the day and sprawled onto Loki’s bed, immediately beginning his attempt to talk Loki into coming with him for a morning hike that would involve archery practice and maybe some rock climbing.

Loki may whine about the hikes, but Clint knew Loki secretly enjoyed them, at least usually, he never complained once they were on one.

He tossed a suitable shirt at Loki, managing to land it on his shoulder, and a pair of light jeans. He knew by now Loki never wore shorts unless he absolutely had to, skirts were a different matter entirely but not at all practical for hiking.

Clint allowed himself a moment of staring appreciatively at the bare skin that was paled as Loki pulled off his shirt, a t-shirt he’d borrowed (stolen) from Clint and begun using as a pajama shirt because it was a bit big on him. He averted his eyes, however, when Loki began removing the pants, heading over to his backpack and beginning to strap on his arm guard, which had practically become a piece of him by now, custom-made and all. It wasn’t that he was modest or embarrassed, he’d seen Loki naked a ridiculous number of times, he just knew that if he looked now they’d never get out of the house, at least not until Clint had finished pushing Loki back onto his bed and having his way with him.

“Right, up for some archery?” Clint said as Loki appeared in his field of vision, fully dressed now but sans shoes.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Loki’s tone was bored, his expression schooled to match, but there was a smile just under the surface and that was enough for Clint.


End file.
